Many types of computing devices that provide content such as music, videos, news, and other types of content are available to users. In some markets, users do not wish to pay a higher price for a fully functional computing system in order to view such content. Users in such markets generally prefer less costly devices that still provide the user with the type of content they are interested in viewing. Thus, computing system manufacturing entities may provide such simplified computing devices designed primarily for displaying media content to users.
Simplified computing devices are designed primarily for obtaining media content over a network such as the Internet and displaying that content to a user in an intuitive manner. These devices rely heavily on obtaining new content from the Internet. In some cases, internet access for such devices may be relatively slow or non-existent. Thus, it may take a long time for the user to retrieve desired content.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.